The present invention relates to a car washing brush, including means for pressure-lubricating and cleaning the brush bristles from the inside thereof.
As is known, conventional automatic car washing systems comprise washing brushes which are usually made of a supporting body or core, to which a plurality of bristles variously distributed and formed are coupled.
In the above brush arrangement, it is frequently necessary to replace and clean, after a given time period, the brush bristles since said bristles are insufficiently lubricated and dirt and waste materials accumulate thereon.
It is also known that conventional car washing systems usually comprise several nozzle arrangements for lubricating the brushes from their outside and which moreover spray cleaning water on the car being washed; however, because of a comparatively high stiffness of the mentioned nozzle arrangements, some regions of the car are not affected by the washing liquid, which, moreover, causes a great consume of the washing liquid, usually comprising a water-chemical compound mixture.
At present, the car washing brushes are rotatively driven in such a condition that the lubrication thereof is only partial, since it is performed from the outside of the brushes and is negatively affected by the centrifugal force.
The device according to the invention, on the other hand, provides the great advantage that it allows the user to use a perfectly and constantly lubricated brush, which is lubricated under pressure, through a 360° extension from the inside thereof, thereby assuring a contact of the brush bristles with the car body in a constant presence of lubricating products.
This result can be obtained since the subject device allows to lubricate under pressure from its inside, through an overall extension of 360°, the body of the cleaning brush.
This feature allows to continuously and constantly lubricate, by a water-chemical compound liquid mixture, the cleaning brush body, thereby allowing to greatly reduce the friction between the brush bristles and the surface of the car body to be washed.